And I Thought Being Bound to a Cat Was Weird!
by Shi Kokoro
Summary: Two girls, sisters actually have become combined with animal spirits. FLeeing from the ones who made them this way, they find themselves on Destiny Island, meeting Sora and Riku. RikuxOC SoraxOC


And I thought Being Bound to a Cat was Weird!

Name: Kyra ( KAI-ra ) Ginkali( GIN-Kalea )

Age: 15

Race/Species: White Bengal Tiger Hybrid

Looks ( Human Form ): Long silvery-white hair that goes down a little past her shoulders. Vibrant, red eyes. About 5'3. Normal weight for her age. Two white tiger ears with black stripes at the top of her head that twitch when she senses danger. A long, slender white tiger tail. Retractable coal black claws.

Looks ( Tiger Hybrid Form ): Large White Bengal Tiger with a silver aura surrounding her. Fierce red eyes and retractable midnight black claws. About 6'4.

Powers/Abilities: Enhanced tiger hearing and smell. Tiger-like speed and agility. Excellent sight. High jumping. Controls the elements of Fire and Ice.

Weapon: Two twin katanas, or a bow she can summon. Her katanas are usually sheathed at her sides unless shes using them.

Name: Jade ( JAY-de ) Ginkali ( GIN-Kalea )

Age: 15

Race/Species: Black Panther Hybrid

Looks ( Human Form ): Long shiny red hair that goes a little past her shoulders. Bright, blue eyes. About 5'2. Normal weight for her age. Two black panther ears on the top of her head. Long, black panther tail that twitches when she senses danger. Retracable coal black claws.

Looks ( Black Panther Form ): Large Black Panther with a black aura surrounding her. Calm blue eye and retracable midnight black claws. About 6'2.

Powers/Abilities: Enhanced panther hearing and smell. panther-like spee and agility. Excellent sight. High jumping. Controls the elements of Fire and Water.

Weapon: Fire sword or a pair of black gloves with rubys in the palms of each allowing her to manipulate fire.

Scroll One

It was a calm evening on Destiny Islands. Unless you wanted to count the quickly approaching meteors. Yes, you heard me, there's _two_.

They were about a mile or so from the Island, when a 15-year old brunette woke up from a dream.

" If we killed Xemnas, then why do I keep dreaming about him?" he asked himself.

" I dunno. " a silver-haired teen said from in a tree, who awoke from the brunette's talking.

In the corner of his blue eyes, the brunette saw two large balls of fire approaching Destiny Island.

" Riku look! " he said to the other teen.

" What is that Sora? " Riku asked the brunette.

" I don't know, but it looks like it heading for the other side of the Island! Let's go check it out! " Sora said, standing up as Riku leapt out of the tree. He nodded his head as he and Sora ran to the other side of the Island.

When they got to the other side of the Island, Sora and Riku saw two huge cretors, both had smoke floating from them.

" Ack, uggh, that's the last time I let you drive. " said a voice coming from one of the cretors.

" Shut up. It's not my fault we were out of gas. Who was supposed to fill it up, hm? " said another as a red-haired girl came out of the other.

Another tall girl came from the other, with long silver-white hair and red eyes that reflected the moonlight.

" Are you ok? " Sora asked, helping up the girl with red hair out of the cretor.

" Yea fine. I've been through worse. " the red-head said.

Riku went over to the other cretor and helped the other girl out.

The red head had long scarlet hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with a red belt and a red tank top. A black leather jacket was over the tank top with a silver zipper in the front.

The red-eyed girl had long ghost silver-hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing a long white skirt with lace on the bottom for a border. She was also wearing a white halter tank top with two black stripes on each side. Her hair would move every now and then towards the top, even though it was a windless night.

" Uhh, where are we excactly? " the blue-eyed girl asked.

" Destiny Island? Who are you guys? " Sora asked/said.

" I'm Jade, and the quiet one over there is- " Jade started.

" I can speak for myself, Jade. My name's Kyra. Kyra Ginkali. " Kyra said while looking towards Jade.

" Where are you guys from? " Riku asked.

" Uhmm, I don't know... " Kyra said while looking at Jade, who shook her head.

" What's that? " Sora asked, pointing to a hole in the sky.

" Kali. " Kyra and Jade said at the same time.

" Who? " Riku asked.

" Nevermind, I'll tell ya later, now we gotta run! " Kyra said running towards a dark portal that had opened. They were popping up all over the Island.

" Wait! Where are we going? " Sora asked as Jade grabbed his wrist and started following Kyra and Riku.

" Away from here! " Kyra shouted as she dragged Riku through the portal.

" Wait for us! " Jade shouted as she and Sora dissapeared through the portal as well.

The huge hole hovering over the ocean opened up completly and a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes with huge white wings stepped out.

" Damn, gone already, and to make things worse, they've taken the Keyblade weilders as well. " the woman spat as she turned and flew through the portal.

Kyra looked around as she stood up and brushed herself off.

" Jade? Riku? Sora? " she called out looking around for her compainions.

" Right here. " said a voice from behind her.

" Riku, is that you? " Kyra asked.

" Yea. Where are you? " he asked.

" In front of you. " Kyra said turning Riku around.

" Oh. What's with your hair? " Riku asked.

" Uhh, nothing. Just the uhh, wind is all. " Kyra said looking around again.

" Where's Sora and Jade? " Riku asked.

" I don't know. Maybe they were separated from us. " Kyra said.

" Well duh. " Riku retorted.

Kyra glared at him as she put over arms over her chest.

" We should look for other people, and try to not die. " Riku said as he grabbed Kyra's wrist and tugged.

" Well duh. " Kyra mimicked as she and Riku headed through the underbrush.

Two Hours Later

" Tiger! Run! Everyone hide! " a panicked voice shrieked as many footsteps stomping around could be heard.

" Where's the tiger? " Riku asked looking around.

" Uhh, I don't know, let's ask the people! " Kyra suggested as she trudged through the vines and pulled Riku along.

" It's the tiger! " a..monkey? yelled as it ran up a tree.

" Where, it's just you and me. " Riku said, looking towards Kyra.

" Don't know, don't wanna stick around to find out. Let's go! " Kyra said, trying to move again.

" You! Boy! Get away from that tiger! She'll eat you alive! " the monkey yelled at Riku.

" What! " Riku asked. " What tiger? I don't see anything except me and Kyra! "

" She's the tiger! " the ape said, hopping out of the tree.

Riku backed away from Kyra and asked, " Are you really a tiger, or is this monkey crazy? "

Kyra sighed and shook her head, " No, no, he's right. I'm a tiger/human hybrid. "

Riku raised his eyebrow and smirked, " Cool. Why didn't you tell us? "

" I don't know. I just.. " Kra sighed as she walked over to Riku. " Look at this. " she said pointing to her head.

" It's your head, what about it? " Riku asked.

Just then, two white ears popped out of the tressels of her hair. The each had two black stripes on each. Occasionally, they would twitch in the jungle breeze.

" And this. " Kyra said, pointing to her butt.

" What about it? " Riku asked.

She turned around to reveal a long white tail beginning at the bottom seam of her shirt. It had coal black stripes and drooped down to the side.

" Is it bent or something? " Riku asked.

" No, it's just tired. " Kyra said.

" It's alive? " Riku asked, shocked.

" No, not really. It just, moves and stuff. It's stiff. " Kyra said turning to him.

" Hey, is you're a tiger, is your sister a tiger too? " Riku asked.

" No, she's a black panther hybrid. " Kyra said as she yawned slightly.

" Let's keep going. We need to find shelter before it gets dark. " Riku said as he took Kyra's hand and walked on. He could've sworn he saw Kyra's face tint a tiny shade of pink.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Deep Jungle

" Uggh. Kyra? What did you do? " Jade groaned as she opened one eye groggily and looked around. Right across from her, was Sora, sleeping like a baby.

Sora groaned and rolled over into Jade's face, still asleep. Jade blushed a bright red and rolled over and got up.

" Sora. Sora! Wakie wakie Sora! " Jade murmered into his ear.

" Huh, uh, what? " Sora asked groggily as he stumbled awake and stood up.

" Where are we? " Jade asked as she looked around.

" Deep Jungle. I've been here before. " Sora said as he stared at a bush which was rustling occasionally. ( Authoresses: I can't remember if he went to Tarzan's Forest or not, and if he did, I forgot what it was called. If you know, please tell me! )

A small brown baboon ( the one that bothered Jane ) crawled uneasily out of the underbrush.

It wailed loudly and pointed a finger at Jade, it's body trembling in fear.

" What is it Jade? Is something behind you? " Sora asked as the young ape crawled onto his shoulder.

" I don't know, but don't move. There's a giant troop of baboons behind you. " Jade said taking Sora's hand and pulling it in the other direction.

" Ha ha, like we ALL haven't heard THAT one before. " Sora said with a smirk.

" No really, there's a bunch of angry monkeys behind you. " Jade said turning him around.

" Now, there is only one thing to do in a time like this. " Jade said as Sora stood beside her.

" Like uhh, what? " he asked.

" RUN LIKE CRAZY! " Jade yelled as she grabbed Sora's arm and yanked until they were running speedily through the jungle.

45 minutes later

" Why did those monkeys chase you? Did you take their bananas or something? " Sora asked while panting.

" No, they just smelled me. " Jade said.

" What the heck? What do you smell like? A lion? " Sora asked with a smirk.

" Actually a panther. Hence the ears and tail. " Jade said.

" What ears? What tail- " Sora was cut off by a long midnight black tail uncurling itself from behind Jade.

Two charcoal black ears popped out as Jade parted her hair in a much more natural way.

" Any other unusual body parts that I need to know about? " Sora asked in a playful manner.

" No, just my retractable claws. " Jade said. " C'mon, we should look for Kyra and Riku. "

Sora nodded his head and took Jade's hand as they walked through the jungle together.

With Riku and Kyra

The sky was now a mixture soft yellows and oranges. Riku and Kyra had managed to set up camp, and get a small fire going. They had formed a small shelter made of large leaves on top of branches and made a small padding for each of them.

A gentle pitter-patter could be heard on the leaves as Kyra's ears began to twitch.

" Riku... " she said in a warning tone.

" What? " Riku asked turning around with logs in his arms.

" Get under the shelter. " Kyra said standing up and walking over to him.

The pitter-patter turned into a loud pounding noise and Kyra quickly pulled Riku under the leaves.

" Just a jungle rain storm. " Kyra said shaking the water from her hair.

" We should go to bed, we can't really do much of anything in this weather. " Riku suggested.

" Ok. G'night Riku. " Kyra said as she rolled over and fell asleep.

" Night Kyra. " Riku said sleepily as sleep overtook him as well.


End file.
